Mugamuchuu (夢我夢中)/guide
='Effects Guide - Nakitsuki'= ---- 'Golf Club (ゴルフクラブ)' Go to the Dark World (door with the cityscape on it in the nexus; the Flashlight effect isn't necessary but it helps) → head north until you reach the first road (marked with white lines) then head east until the upside down skyscrapers become lined up quite densely, then head north → there should be a golf club lying on the ground for you to interact with to get the effect. 'Vivid Colors (ビビットカラー)' Go to Vivid Color World (blue and yellow door, first on the left in the nexus) → head west until you reach the entrance to the maze. From here head north so you're entering on the level above. Heading left again from here should allow you to find a door → Vivid Pathway → enter the door at the end → interact one of the vivid NPC (the one that gives the effect seems to be the same as all the other NPCs in the room, just try them all, eventually you'll get it). 'Flashlight (かいちゅうでんとう)' Ecstasy World → head east about twice as far as the entrance to the bloody hand world, then head south. There's a small flashlight on the ground but you'll have to look carefully as it's quite hard to see. 'Bucket (バケツ)' Go to Graffiti World (grey and red-ish door, first on the right in the nexus) → head north west to find a bucket on the ground and interact with it to get the effect. 'Red and White (こうはく)' Go to Chinese Mural World (black and yellow door at the bottom right of the nexus) → head south east until you find a torii gate and interact with it to get to the Shinto Shrine → interact with the priestess at the shrine to get the effect. 'Rocket (ロケット)' Go to Graffiti World → find a blue entrance directly west from the bucket needed to acquire → Blue Pathway → Spaceship → enter the sixth door → interact with the capsule on the center. 'Scrunchy (シュシュ)' Go to Water World → head south until you see a small dead tree on your left, then head east → interact with the scrunchy on the tree. 'Bandages (ほうたい)' Go to the Ecstasy World (red door at the bottom left of the nexus) → head just north east and pass between the red and green pills → head north from here until you reach a large, bloody hand → from here you should be able to see a flexing, bandaged hand → interact with this hand to get the effect. 'Snowsuit (ぼうかんぐ)' Water world (blue door with red X) → head directly east, past the first moon in the background, you'll come to two unassuming trees stood side by side, walk between them to enter the Snow world → head west/south west and interact with the tall NPC in the green jacket to get the effect. 'Beaver (ビーバー)' Go to Water World → head directly east, past the first moon in the background, you'll come to two unassuming trees stood side by side, walk between them to enter the Snow world → go to the east a bit and all way in south direction, go between two trees to enter in Snowman world → go east a bit and all way to the north, find the snowman with a black eye instead of a head → find a very long fence and its must be above hero, go across the fence in the middle, from it go to the south find two tree standing side by side and walk between them, you will be in area where you can't use effects. go all way to the north until not see Kie (chaser) ignore her and go to the east side → you will be in separated forest area, go in south-east direction and enter in pink subway, on a stairs go all way to the east → In Magical Forest like world go to the north to highway, go in any direction and interact with road sign → In next area interact with beaver tail on a bridge to get effect. 'Prince (おうじ)' :You need '''Beaver' effect.'' Go to Chinese Mural World → from door go to the west until large pilar thing (looks like a square thing) and then go in south direction, go in pillar with enter → go all way to the west → in colored tiles place avoiding Kie go in west direction, almost in the end of area you must see separated place with a mirror, use here Beaver effect and press shift, after that there must appear a bridge to that place, now gi to the mirror and interact with it to go in Card World → Go in the middle of of Card world to the castle, enter in side of this castle, but there is problem, inside must be prince, from which you can get effect, but his apperance totally random, its probably you should kill all four sinkan, yellow, blue, red and green and only that he wll appear, insteract wityh him to get effect. 'Sailor (すいへい)' Go to Water World → north from the entrance from the nexus there's a small "puddle", a splash of the blue with the rest of the tile being transparent. It looks a bit out of place, it shouldn't be that hard to notice. Step on it → Water World B → head north east until you find a metal ladder to go down → Under Water → head north (going around the large crevice) to find a stone entrance → Under Water Pathway → interact with the sailor hat at the end. 'Viola (ヴィオラ)' Ecstasy World → head north east from the entrance until you reach a small, bloody opening (?) which you should go through → follow the blood path into the next area → head north east again and go into the green building and go down the stairs → head directly east and head into the doorway on the other side of the room → head left and interact with the NPC in the chair, surrounded by musical notes to get the effect. ='Nakitsuki's Events Guide'= ---- Itsumi Broom Event Go to the shrine and find Itsumi. Kill her at least ten times. The event will occur randomly afterwards. Sleeping Boukangu Event In the Winter World (accessed in the world with the door marked with a X), there is Boukangu. Acquire the Snowsuit effect from him, then kill him at least five times to unlock this event. Kie Wake Up Event Go to Water World → head directly east, past the first moon in the background, you'll come to two unassuming trees stood side by side, walk between them to enter the Snow world → go to the east a bit and all way in south direction, go between two trees to enter in Snowman world → go east a bit and all way to the north, find the snowman with a black eye instead of a head → find a very long fence and its must be above hero, go across the fence in the middle, from it go to the south find two tree standing side by side and walk between them, you will be in area where you can't use effects. go all way to the north until not see Kie (chaser), interact with her to trigger event. Lucid Dream To make Amagaza appear, in your dream sleep in your bed, you should always trying this after you woke up Nakitsuki and make him sleep again, in succees you should be on a big downstairs, go all way to the exit, you will be in the room with elevator, use the elevator to go in green bulding where you get Viola effect, use elevator again, you will be on the roof, there will be a boy Mochizuki, kill him and wake up, repeat same actions, if all been done right in recycle bin near to elevator should be umbrella, repeat actions with Mochizuki again, and repeat dream bed actions again, in this time in elevator room should be Amagaza,this NPC have reaction on Scruchie effect. Also, if you in elevator room go to the west there wil be something like a water path, use Beaver effect to go through, in water room go to the north-east corner there will be another exit, you must be on a roof with ladder to some kind of submarine, inside submarine Nakitsuki can sleep on another bed (like Mado in Masada's ship in original Yume Nikki) and there Naki-kun can find Half-Fish Doctor, if Nakitsuki will try kill him Doc will strike back and Nakitsuki wake up. =Accessing the Debug Room (Nakitsuki)= ---- To access the debug room, fall asleep. Instead of interacting with the bedroom door, interact with the wall next to it. This will allow you to enter the debug room and retrieve all of the effects, get extra money, unlock events easily, and even skip to the end. To teleport to areas via the debug room, interact with spaces on the wall. Interacting with a certain space will skip to the end of the game, so be careful. 'How To Unlock Niyatsuki's Part' Get all effects, put them all in their orbs in a room that appears in the nexus. Make sure you've witnessed all of Kie's wake-up or random events. (Kie is a chaser in this game, it has gray hair and different-colored eyes. See the Events Guide section of this page to know which events you'll need to view.) Wake up and exit the door of Nakitsuki's room. You will view Nakitsuki's ending, then you'll be able to play as Niyatsuki. Important: If you unlock Niyatsuki's part, you won't be able to see the credits after Nakitsuki's part ends. ='Effects Guide - Niyatsuki'= ---- 'Metal Bat (きんぞくバット)' wip. 'Flying Squirrel (モモンガ)' wip. ='Endings Guide (Nakitsuki Only)'= ---- 'Normal Ending' Get all effects, put them in the room that appears in the nexus. Make sure you don't view any wake-up or random events. To do that, you will need to avoid interacting with Kie (A gray-haired NPC with different-colored eyes) anywhere. Wake up, exit the door of Nakitsuki's room, and go down the corridor and open the door. You will view Nakitsuki's ending and see the credits roll Important: If you trigger this ending, you won't unlock Niyatsuki's part after the end of Nakitsuki's part. Instead, you will view the game's credits and you'll be warped to the main menu. 'April Fool's Ending (Ver.0.003 only)' To view this part, enter the "Movie" folder of Mugamuchuu and open the hidden version of this game. Start a new game, skip through the manual and exit Nakitsuki's room through the door. Go up the map to see the alternative ending. '"Of the other" Ending (?)' wip. Category:Walkthroughs